Radical Dreamers
by SiriusHorcrux1018
Summary: Surrounding the peaceful city of Domino is an ancient legend of two mysterious thieves (kaitou’s). Two mysterious girls appear in Domino City. Who are they and what do they want from Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler? Please R
1. Chapter One

**Ice:**  Hey everyone!  It's Ice-dragon1018 and Ashleigh-Kaiba here.

**Ashleigh:**  Hey!  What's up?

**Ice:**  Nothing too much.

**Ashleigh:**  Ice . . . . I was talking to the readers.

**Ice:**  Oh . . . cool!

**Ashleigh:**  -_-

**Ice:**  When you look at me like that, you look like you're being controlled by Marik.

**Ashleigh:**  -_-

**Ice:**  Ashleigh?  You okay?

**Ashleigh:**  -_-

**Ice:**  *getting freaked out* Ashleigh?

**Ashleigh:**  *screams* Boo!

**Ice:**  *screams bloody murder and grabs Joey's arm*

**Joey:**  ^_^

**Ashleigh:**  ^_^

**Ice:**  You just knocked ten years off of my life. . .

**Ashleigh:**  Oops . . . sorry ^_^U

**Ice:**  *still clutching onto Joey's arm*

**Joey:**  ^_^U

**Ashleigh:**  I didn't know you get scared so easily.

**Ice:**  I don't. . .

**Ashleigh:**  Sure . . . whatever.  Anyway, we should really get on with the story.

**Ice:**  Yeah, sure.  Joey?  The disclaimer?

**Joey:**  Ice-dragon1018 and Ashleigh-Kaiba don't own anything in this fan fic except for the plot, and their characters.

**Ashleigh and Ice:**  *battle cries* On with the story!

**Joey:**  *sweatdrops*

~*~*~*~*~

". . ." = talking (in the story)  
'. . .' = thoughts (in the story)  
*. . .* = Ashli's voice over/narration throughout the story  
^&&^  =  change of scene

~*~*~*~*~

I was alone;  that's why I sometimes find it hard to trust people, and I never really understood who I was.  I never thought that I would need someone to rely on.*  
  
It was a dark and stormy night out.  A little girl, who appeared to be five years old with her short lilac hair tied into two pigtails at the sides of her head and her ocean blue eyes were wet with tears.    
  
She rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms.  It sucked to be wearing only plain blue jeans, and a sleeveless black shirt.    
  
She couldn't remember why she was out in the cold in the first place.  The little lilac haired girl was tired, and hungry and cold.    
  
Staring at the rain, the small child could swear she sensed another being in the same alley that she was in.  She was getting scared, and it didn't help her fear knowing that, even if there was someone else in the same alley as her, she wouldn't be able to see them – it was too dark to see anything in the alley.  The lilac haired girl could barely even see her own hand if it was in front of her face.  
  
At the moment, the young girl laid down on the hard ground in hopes of getting some sleep.  She wasn't _that _scared, and besides, she was a light sleeper.  She would wake up if she heard anything in the alley.  
  
Nearby, a figure in the shadows of the alley watched the young girl.  She watched as the young girl fainted onto the hard cement ground.  The figure, after waiting for a few moments to see if the young girl would wake up, silently crept up to the sleeping girl and pulled her into her arms.  Covering the sleeping youngster with her cloak, the figure turned around and ran back the way she had come.  
  
^&&^  
  
*I remember joining Azure, although not too clearly I was only five after all.  Jurida the leader found me in an alley.  I had passed out from hunger and I can faintly remember her face.  She was a kind woman with bright green eyes and strawberry blonde hair; Not exactly the image of a master thief, but then neither was I.*  
  
The little girl slowly opened her eyes, taking in the area around her.  After a moment, the petite girl began to panic.  Where was she?  Why was she not in the alley where she fell asleep?  
  
"Don't be scared young one."  a sweet and gentle voice sounded throughout the room.  The little girl sat up, brushing the dark blue blankets off her small body, and looked in the direction of the voice.  
  
A woman, who appeared to be in her early twenties', walked slowly to the small girl.  Her short, blonde hair moved slightly as she walked over to the lilac hair child.  Her bright, green eyes appeared to be warm and gentle.  
  
"Who – who are you?"  the young girl asked, as she pulled the blankets up to her nose.  The woman smiled, and knelt down beside the cot where the girl had been sleeping.  
  
"My name is Jurida.  I found you in an alley and brought you here to warm you up from the cold."  Jurida replied.  
Her voice was warm and gentle, just like everything else about her.  
  
The girl was silent for a moment, before Jurida smiled and asked, "Do you have a name?"  
  
Ocean blue eyes met green ones as she replied, "Hai. . .yes, my name is Ashli."  
  
"Well, Ashli, it's nice to meet you.  You must be hungry.  How does some nice, warm bread sound to you?"  Ashli, the young girl, nodded with a smile on her face.  
  
"I'll be right back then.  Why don't you lay down and try to warm up a little more?"  Jurida suggested, before leaving the room.  A few minutes later, she brought a few slices of bread back and handed them to Ashli.  She watched as Ashli gobbled up the bread slices.  When Ashli was done, Jurida smiled at the girl she rescued from the rain.  
  
"Ashli, do you have anywhere to stay?"  Jurida asked softly, already guessing at the answer.  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"Do you know _why _you were out in the cold?"  Jurida questioned, in a soft, quiet voice.  She rested her head in the palm of her left hand, which was propped up on the cot where Ashli had been resting.  
  
Ashli shook her head sadly.  "I don't know why I was out there.  I also don't remember where I was before going into that dark place."  
  
Jurida sighed.  Ashli was just like all the other people who were in Azure, the band of thieves that she ran.  Almost every thieve in Azure had come off the streets, looking for refuge.    
  
"Ashli, listen, I know your mommy and daddy would probably say that you should never go anywhere with a stranger, right?"  
  
Ashli nodded.  "That's what mommy and daddy always used to say."  
  
Jurida lifted her head off of her hand a little.  "Used to?"  she asked in a confused tone.  
  
Ashli nodded.  "Yeah.  I don't know what happened to them.  One day, they just disappeared."  
  
"Oh. . ."  Jurida replied, before trailing off to think.  "Ashli, would you like to stay with me?  I would be able to take care of you until we found your mommy and daddy."  
  
Ashli transferred her gaze from the young, pretty woman in front of her to the blanket that was on her lap.  She bit her lip.  After a few moments of thinking, Ashli agreed, launching herself at the woman and giving Jurida a hug.  Jurida was startled at the action, but hesitantly gave Ashli a hug back.  Jurida had to promise herself not to get too attached to the young girl.  If she did, and something to the lilac-haired girl, Jurida would never forgive herself.  
  
^&&^  
  
*Azure used to be a band of thieves who found an ancient relic that allowed them to bestow special powers into people.  To be a thief of Azure, you need the ability to henshin or transform.  Only once you have mastered henshin and special attacks that you will gain from it, can you be a master thief.  
Jurida enrolled me into a local school where I was about to meet the first person I would ever truly say that I relied on; I'll talk about him later.   
I stayed with Jurida and the rest of Azure, who became like a family to me, until Jurida was killed by another mysterious thief who I believe, was Sartura, a dangerous man who was more like a bounty hunter than a thief.*  
  
"Run Ashli,"  Jurida cried, grabbing the now fifteen-year old Ashli's hand and running down a gloomy, and very smelly, alley.  Sartura, a very mysterious thief who was more like a bounty hunter, was after Jurida.  Jurida was the leader of Azure, and was rumoured to be have a powerful item.  Even though Ashli had grown up and lived with Jurida for ten years, she had no knowledge of Jurida having any said item.  
  
Jurida and Ashli took a sharp corner, but suddenly Jurida stopped running, causing Ashli to crash into Jurida, knocking both of them to the ground.  Jurida grit her teeth and slowly stood up.  Ashli slowly copied Jurida's actions and gasped at what she saw.  Standing in front of the two females was two of Sartura's cronies.  They had been hired by Sartura to help steal this all-powerful item that Jurida supposedly held.  
  
Jurida pushed Ashli behind her, and glared at the two men that stood in front of her.  They grinned, as Jurida and Ashli walked backwards.  Ashli was a little scared for Jurida's safety, and Jurida was _really_ scared for Ashli's safety.  She would die before letting anything happen to Ashli.  
  
"So, are you ready to give in?"  a harsh voice asked, coming from behind Ashli and Jurida.  Jurida and Ashli gasped and turned around.  
  
In an enraged voice, Jurida answered, "Never.  I don't have anything you want.  So leave us be!"  
  
Sartura grinned sadistically, and pulled a knife out of his pocket.  "So you want to do this the hard way?"  
  
_Now_ Ashli was scared.  Jurida switched positions with Ashli.  In a low voice, she whispered to Ashli, "Look, no matter what happens to me, I want you to run.  Run away, and don't look back."  
  
"But Jurida –"  
  
"No buts.  Do it Ashli."  Jurida ordered.  Ashli gasped; Jurida _never_ called her by her full name unless she was serious.  "Save yourself."  
  
Ashli didn't have a chance to reply because Jurida suddenly launched herself forward and started beating Sartura, who dropped the knife.  Sartura's two cronies grabbed Ashli by the arms.  
  
The fight drew on for a few minutes.  Ashli struggled with the two men before kicking one of them in the leg, spinning around and punching the other man in the face, causing him to let go of her arm.  If it was two things she learned living on the streets with Jurida, it was fighting and stealing.  
  
During the fight between Sartura and Jurida, Jurida was winning.  She punched and kicked Sartura, and whenever Sartura launched and kick or punch, Jurida would expertly block it.  She _was _winning the fight until Sartura suddenly grabbed the knife in his left hand, and slammed Jurida into the wall by the neck with his right hand.  She raised up both her hands and tried to loosen Sartura's grip, by digging her fingernails into his skin, but to no avail.  
  
"Look here little girl,"  Sartura called, addressing Ashli, who was lying on the ground, panting from the effort it had taken to fight off two much larger men, not to mention being sick for the past week.  
  
"What?"  Ashli snapped, sitting up.  
  
Jurida slowly turned her head towards Ashli.  Her eyes were full of sadness, and she appeared to be saying something.  
  
"I'm. . .sorry. . .Ash."  Jurida groaned, before Sartura plunged the knife deep into her stomach, twisted it and ripped it from the body.  He let go of Jurida and she slumped to the ground.  
  
"NO!"  Ashli screamed, staying where she was.  Her best friend, who was like a mother to her, was dieing every second she wasted not getting revenge on this bastard.  She clenched her fists and stood up.  "You bastard!"  
  
The angry lilac-haired teenager who was seeing nothing but red right now, launched herself at Sartura (who dropped the knife in shock) and started punching, and kicking, and doing everything she could to cause pain to the one who killed her surrogate mother.    
  
Ashli had been taught a few simple jazz dance moves that Jurida had promised would come in use when she really needed it.  Ashli aimed her 'basketball kick' (A/n: it's when you step forward with your left foot, kick your right foot in the air, land on your right foot while your left foot is kicked into the air.  It looks cool, but it's sorta complicated to explain.) and hit Sartura in the middle of the face.  He stumbled backwards, and Ashli did a front flip.  She flipped her body so her feet were in the air, and her hands on the ground.  She quickly picked up the knife, and flipped back over onto her feet.  She landed so close to Sartura, he was shocked.  Ashli shoved the knife into his stomach just like he had done to Jurida, twisted it and ripped it out.  Sartura's mouth opened, and he started to choke.  Clutching his stomach, he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Ice:  **I think that turned out pretty well for the first chapter.

**Ashleigh:**  Yeah.  Awesome!

**Ice:**  ^_^

**Ashleigh:**  ^_^

**Seto:**  Stop with the damn smiling already!

**Ice:**  Why are you here?

**Seto:**  I was forced to come here by _her_!  *points to Ashleigh*

**Ashleigh:**  ^_^

**Ice:**  ^_^  YAY!  It's STT!

**Seto:**  STT?  
  
**Ice and Ashleigh:**  Seto Torture Time!  ^_^  
  
**Seto:**  *gulps nervously and runs away*  
  
**Ashleigh:**  HEY!  Get back here!  *runs after Seto*  
  
**Ice:**  ^_^U  Well, Ashleigh is currently chasing after Seto. . .I wish I had some popcorn. . .  
  
**Seto:**  *far away*  Hands off my turtle!  
  
**Ice:**  *sweatdrops*  Please review and tell us what you thought!


	2. Chapter Two

**Ashleigh: **Hey everyone! We're back and bringing you another chapter of Radical Dreamers.

**Ice: **YAY! ^__^

**Ashleigh: **Ice? You okay?

**Ice: **Just fine. Why?

**Ashleigh: **Because you are so hyper at *checks her watch* 9 in the morning.

**Ice: **I'm not hyper! I haven't had anything with sugar in it! I'm hyper because I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh this morning and the host, Paula, was saying how there's gonna be _15 hours_ of _anime_! I'm taping all the shows I want!

**Ashleigh: **Which is . . . what shows?

**Ice: **Sailor Moon (I wanna see if Ann, Alan *sighs happily* and Fiori are in it), Yu-Gi-Oh (4 back to back episodes!!!!), InuYasha (yeah! The half-dog-demon is so totally cool. He kicks butt! ^__^), and whatever else they have on that I like. I wouldn't know because I haven't seen the line up yet.

**Ashleigh: **So, when's this anime thing?

**Ice: **It's on YTV starting at 2:30 in the afternoon December 31 and goes through to like 6 in the morning January 1. I'm gonna watch it all!!! ^_____________________^

**Ashleigh: **Well, I think the readers really wanna read the story so I say we start. Ice, can I trust you to do the disclaimer?

**Ice: ***imitates Ducky from the Land Before Time movie* Yup, yup, yup! Me, Ice-dragon1018 and Ashleigh-Kaiba are writing the story together. We only own Ashli, Jurida, Fox, Azure, the plot, Danielle (she's coming in this chapter . . . I think), and everything you don't recognize. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to whoever made it (I don't pay attention to the company names). Trust me, if it belonged to me and Ashleigh-Kaiba, there would probably be major chaos! ^______^

**Bakura: **Chaos . . .*grins* My favourite past time. ^_____^

**Ashleigh: ***sighs* I'm stuck in this room with a hyper-obsessed Joey lover, and a psychotic white-haired Tomb Robber who enjoys creating chaos when he has free time. *looks up to the ceiling* Ra, if you can hear me, kill me now. . .

**Ice and Bakura: **Ra doesn't like you enough to grant your wish. ^_^ Which means that you can stay here with us!

**Ashleigh: **Noooo! *runs around screaming*

**Ice: **On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
". . ." = talking (in the story)   
_'. . .'_ = thoughts (in the story)   
*. . .* = Ashli's voice over/narration throughout the story   
^&&^ = change of scene   
~*~. . .~*~ = Flashbacks, future scenes, etc.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Ashli shoved the knife into his stomach just like he had done to Jurida, twisted it and ripped it out. Sartura's mouth opened, and he started to choke. Clutching his stomach, he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.   
  
Ashli's eyes went wide, as she clutched the knife in her now-shaking hand.   
  
_'God this can't be happening.'_ Ashli thought to herself. She was now to the breaking point of panicking. She had to do something. She had to get rid of the evidence, and get rid of the bodies soon before someone found her in the alley with a bloody knife and two dead bodies.   
  
_'That's it!'_ Ashli cried in her mind. She had to get back to the Azure hideout, tell the other members and lead them back to this exact spot so they could get Jurida's body and move it.   
  
Ashli took one last look at her surrogate mother, before whispering, "I'm sorry Jurida. Please forgive me."   
  
Ashli closed the knife and slipped it into her black baggy sweatshirt. The way Ashli figured it, nobody could see the blood-stained knife there – it would be invisible to the human eye if it was in her sweatshirt.   
  
The lilac haired girl turned and ran out of the alley way, taking sharp turns around corners, and jumping over crates and boxes that were in the alley.   
  
After about ten minutes, Ashli figured she was lost since she had no idea of where she was going.   
  
_'I really wish I was paying attention to where Jurida was going when we were running from Sartura. That way, all I would have to do is go backwards.' _  
  
Ashli leant against a wall, and while trying to catch her breath, she could feel something crawling over her foot. She looked down, and to her disgust, there was a large, grey mouse sitting on her shoe, swishing its tail.   
  
"Go away." Ashli said, before raising up her foot and kicking away the alley animal. She could hear it thump against the cement, and scuttle away. However, it ended its life, by getting run over by a car. At least, Ashli thought it was getting run over by a car. She had heard a car drive past the alley she was in.   
  
Deciding to follow the sound, she got off the wall, and quickly made her way according to where the sound was coming from.   
  
After a few minutes, Ashli walked out of the alley, and noticed it was dark out. It had been dark out when Ashli and Jurida were out walking and chatting about Ashli's future. She could remember it so well.   
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~   
  
It was dark and a little cold out. Jurida had wanted to take a walk with Ashli and discuss her future.   
  
Ashli had her hair down and dressed in light blue jeans, and a black baggy sweatshirt on. Jurida had been dressed in a dark purple sweatshirt, dark blue jeans, and white running shoes. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a French braid, and her green eyes were not showing their usual happiness.   
  
Ashli had been worried about her surrogate mother. They hadn't yet found Ashli's real mother, and Ashli figured there was a slim to none chance of finding either of her parents. Jurida was the closest thing to a mother that Ashli had.   
  
"Ashli," Jurida had begun, jamming her hands into her pockets. "I want you to know that you have a future. You can leave Azure at any time."   
  
"Jurida," Ashli replied, turning a little to see the blonde, as she continued to walk. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing. It's just that I don't want you to ruin your future."   
  
"I'm not going to ruin my future." Ashli said in defence. When Jurida didn't answer, Ashli elaborated. "What's wrong? Tell me the truth."   
  
Jurida sighed. "I want you to leave Azure. I want you to leave now while you still have a chance; while you still have a future."   
  
Ashli stopped walking. "No."   
  
Jurida stopped walking and turned around. "What did you say?"   
  
"I said no Jurida. I will not leave Azure. Azure and you are family to me. If I leave, I won't have anywhere to go! Azure is my home; it's where I belong."   
  
Jurida shook her head. "It's not where you belong. You were never meant to join our band of thieves. It was not your destiny."   
  
Ashli grew angry. "So, tell me. What is my destiny?"   
  
"Your destiny," Jurida began, staring into Ashli's eyes. "is to leave Azure, get an education, have a career and a family. Your destiny is to have everything I didn't. You have a future; when I was your age, I had nothing to live for. I didn't have the education to be a doctor, or a teacher, or any high-paying job. I may never have the chance at having a family. And we both know I will never have the chance at having a career. I don't have the education or knowledge."   
  
"Jurida. You don't mean this. . ."   
  
Jurida put her hands on her surrogate daughter's shoulders. "I do. Ashli, you are the closest thing I've had to a real daughter. If I lost you, I wouldn't forgive myself. Being in our band of thieves isn't safe anymore. Leave while you have the chance."   
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~   
  
Ashli began to climb the fire escape ladder that was suspended to the wall of the Azure headquarters.   
  
_'Jurida must've known Sartura was after us. She must've known that we were both in danger. That's why she wanted me to leave. It was so I wouldn't get hurt.'_ Ashli thought to herself, as she opened the door that was on the roof of the hideout that led to the inside of Azure.   
  
Ashli practically flew down the stairs, causing the other members to look at her, and laugh.   
  
When Ashli glared at them, they knew something was wrong. Jurida and Ashli had left together, and only one had returned.   
  
"What's wrong?" a tall, brown-haired kid with a mushroom cut (A/n: I think it's called that. Imagine his hair cut like Trunks from DBZ when he first comes from the future.) and deep green eyes asked.   
  
"Fox, Jurida's dead." Ashli said bluntly.   
  
"What?" The man named Fox shouted, jumping up from his spot on a crate. The rest of the thieves glared at the lilac haired girl.   
  
"As you know, Jurida and I went out for a walk. When we were out walking, Sartura and two of his groupies spotted us and a fight broke out between all of us. Sartura brought out a knife and stabbed Jurida in the stomach."   
  
Ashli left out the part about her killing Sartura. That was unimportant because now that he was dead, they were sure not to have any problems anymore from him.   
  
"Where's her body?" Fox asked.   
  
"In the alley. Follow me, and I'll take you to her." Ashli ordered before running out of the room, and having Fox follow her.   
  
^&&^   
  
Fox and Ashli ran through the dark and smelly alley ways. Ashli had been able to find the entrance to the alley that Jurida was killed in, faster than she had been able to find its exit.   
  
"There she is." Ashli said, pointing to the four bodies in the alley; two unconscious, two dead.   
  
Fox walked over to Jurida and picked her up. A tear escaped his eye.   
  
_'No wonder. Fox and Jurida were best friends. They were so close, they were like brother and sister.' __  
_  
"Come on Ashli." Fox said, sniffing. He walked forwards, out of the alley. "Let's go back to the hideout and give Jurida a proper burial."   
  
Ashli let some tears escape her eyes, and followed the man named Fox out of the alley.   
  
^&&^   
  
*When Jurida died, it felt like I was loosing my mother. I found myself unable to trust almost anyone. After Jurida's death, I left Azure. I couldn't deal being in that band of thieves anymore. Before I left, Fox confronted me, and gave me a small black crest. He had told me it was Jurida's, and Jurida would want me to have it. I thanked him, and left.   
  
About a year after that, when I was sixteen, I was a student at Domino High school. A new girl arrived from Texas. Her name was Danielle. I saw something in her. Something that reminded me of Jurida; maybe it was her eyes the held a mysterious look to them.*   
  
"Now class. We've got a new student joining us today." Mr Yukio stated. Mr Yukio was the gang's homeroom teacher and he taught history class. "Please enter."   
  
He gestured to the door and a pretty girl who must've been just over five feet with shoulder-length, curly red hair and mysterious turquoise eyes. She seemed really nervous and her eyes were looking towards the floor, but Ashli had caught a glimpse of them as she walked in. She was wearing the typical Domino High girl uniform.   
  
Ashli looked over at Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, two guys in Ashli's homeroom class that would drool at the sight of any pretty girl; which is what they were doing at that moment.   
  
"Everyone, this is Danielle Makenna, and she has moved here from Texas. I hope you all make her feel welcome. Right?"   
  
The class was silent except for Joey and Tristan who jumped up and yelled, "Ya!"   
  
That caused the class to burst out laughing, and Danielle's face to show a tinge of pink.   
  
Ashli got the feeling Danielle didn't like it when people acted like that for her.   
  
"Right class?" Mr Yukio asked again, this time more sternly. "And Mr Wheeler, Mr Taylor, sit down now or you can sit down later in detention."   
  
Joey and Tristan sat down, as the class replied "Yes" in a bored tone. Another thing about Mr Yukio was that he lived up to his last name. [1]   
  
Mr Yukio looked around the class and eventually pointed at Ashli. "Miss Makenna, you can sit beside Miss Holling."   
  
Danielle nodded, and walked over to Ashli. She sat down in the once-vacant chair beside Ashli and put her books on top of the desk. Ashli gave her a small smile, which Danielle responded to by giving Ashli a small, nervous smile back.   
  
As the class went on, Ashli could swear she could sense something coming from Danielle. She would just have to confront Danielle about it later using the Black Crest. [2]   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
[1] In Japanese, Yukio is a boy's name which means "gets what he wants". I got this off of babynames.com.   
[2] Remember that thing that Fox gave Ashli earlier on in the chapter? It was a black crest, which is the name of the object Ashli has.  Seemed sorta self-explanatory. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Ashleigh: **I liked this chapter. It seems cool.  
  
**Ice: **But it was short. We should try to put up longer chapters.  
  
*dodges flying tomatoes from Bakura*  
  
**Ice: **What is your problem Bakura? Where'd you get the tomatoes?  
  
**Bakura: **From the tomato dude.  
  
**Ice: **Tomato dude?  
  
**Ashleigh: **He must mean that dude that sells tomatoes at the grocery stores.  
  
**Ice: **Oh. *suddenly remembers something* That doesn't explain why he's throwing them at _me!__  
  
_**Bakura: **You're an easy target.  
  
**Ice: **That's why you missed every shot. Because I'm an easy target?  
  
**Ashleigh: ***grins* You know who is a much easier target than Ice here?  
  
**Bakura: **Who?  
  
**Ice: **Mai. She's always too distracted with her face and nails and clothes to pay attention to anything around her. If you whip tomatoes at her, you won't miss because she won't be paying attention.  
  
**Bakura: **Good idea. *throws a tomato at Ice and hits her in the face*  
  
**Ice: **AHHH! *runs around screaming* My eyes! The juice burns!  
  
**Ashleigh: **^_^U Ehhh. . .Ice go wash your eyes out with water.  
  
**Ice: ***leaves*  
  
**Ashleigh: **While she does that, why don't you review? Please R&R . . . oh god, I just made that repetitive. . .


	3. Chapter Three

**Ashleigh:  **Hey everyone!  Welcome back to another chapter of Radical Dreamers!  
  
**Ice:  **Yay!  Another chapter!  Totally awesome!  
  
**Ashleigh:  **Well, why are we wasting time talking?  Let's get the chapter started!  
  
**Ice:  **YAY!  
  
**Ashleigh:  **-_-  Someone help me.  
  
**Ice:  **-_-  That's mean.  
  
**Ashleigh:  **^_^  Well, there's no time like the present!  Here's the chapter that has taken us so long to write!  
  
**Ice:  **It's a good thing it's being put up!  I was getting bored.  
  
**Ashleigh:  **Why would you be bored?  You spent a large amount of time shopping with Joey.  If I remember, you made him sit down and watch you try on clothes.  
  
**Ice:  **^_^  So what?  He had fun!  
  
**Ashleigh:  **Yeah.  Sure.  That's why he almost fell asleep.  
  
**Ice:  **-_-  How would you know?  You weren't there.  
  
**Ashleigh:  ***coughhiddencameracough*  
  
**Ice:  **What was that?  
  
**Ashleigh:  **Nothing.  Is it my turn to do the disclaimer?  
  
**Ice:  **Yup.  
  
**Ashleigh:  **Ice-dragon1018, and myself, Ashleigh-Kaiba, don't own YGO.  Never have, never will.  We only own Danielle, the Black Crest, Ashli, and everyone or everything that you don't recognize.  
  
**Ice:  **Which isn't much.  V_V  I'm so poor.  Well, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
". . ." = talking (in the story)   
_'. . .'_ = thoughts (in the story)   
*. . .* = Ashli's voice over/narration throughout the story   
^&&^ = change of scene   
~*~. . .~*~ = Flashbacks, future scenes, etc.  
_blah blah blah _= inanimate objects speaking out loud  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
The bell signaling the end of that period rang sharply; to almost everyone's surprise the bell was on time for once. Ashli pulled her bag from off the floor where it had been sat besides the desk and threw her books in it.   
  
She glanced over to Danielle, who seemed to be slowly putting her books away.  A few moments of observation allowed Ashli to find out that Danielle was a little shy.   
  
The lilac haired girl stood up from her seat and threw her bag over her left shoulder. Danielle looked up at her suddenly.  As ocean blue eyes met turquoise green, an odd feeling ran through Ashli. An odd burning sensation which made the lilac haired girl feel flustered.   
  
Ashli stopped for a moment giving Danielle a quizzical look; the red haired girl looked back in confusion at her. Ashli brushed the feeling away and began to head for the door.  As she was leaving the classroom, Ashli couldn't help but turn to look back at the new girl.   
  
As she walked down the corridor, Ashli pulled the black crest from her bag. Strange; for some reason it felt like it was on fire. Her hand began to feel like it was burning and with a small yelp she dropped the crest to the floor.   
  
The crest which was no bigger than her hand, was designed to look like a black flame, with two oval designs in the middle. Ashli looked down at it as she rubbed her sore hand. The next thing she saw sent shivers down her spine.   
  
The oval designs in the middle snapped open revealing a pair of flame red eyes with hints of yellow and orange. Ashli took a step back from the object on the floor; her eyes were wide. Even though she had seen those eyes before, it had never grown hot like that.   
  
_'Is something here making it react that way?'_ Ashli asked her self.   
  
As she had taken a step backwards, she had accidentally collided with the person behind her.   
  
A feminine voice let out a small gasp as they fell to the ground behind the lilac haired girl. Ashli turned around to see Danielle sitting on the floor.   
  
"I'm sorry!" Ashli apologized, rather quickly as she leaned forward, her hands resting on her knees. "You okay?"   
  
Danielle looked at the lilac haired girl, sure Ashli seemed friendly enough, and nodded slightly as she got back to her feet.   
  
While Danielle was dusting herself off, Ashli turned back to the black crest, its eyes were still open. The lilac haired girl kneeled down on the floor and shakily picked it up. It seemed as if the crest had cooled down a little bit.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Danielle asked from behind the lilac haired girl; Danielle's eyes fell on the black crest a look of curiosity washed over her.   
  
"Oh, this? It's nothing really!" Ashli lied, as she stood up and turned to face her new classmate.   
  
"That's one of the weirdest things that I have ever seen….and those eyes are creepy!" Danielle stated, shivering slightly.   
  
Ashli chuckled. Ever since the night she had fought Sartura, nothing seemed to scare her anymore. Ashli uncurled her fingers from around the crest; she wished the eyes would close.   
  
For some unknown reason, Danielle suddenly reached out her hand, placing it on top of the object held in Ashli's hand. As she did so, her own eyes grew wide as did Ashli's. She tried to move her hand away but she couldn't.   
  
A familiar voice ran through Ashli and Danielle's minds as they stood like statues.   
  
_You shall arise……… this is your fated day……… arise………you shall be re-born with this power, a power lost, a power forsaken. _  
  
_The power of the radical dreamer, the power to become a master thief……… __  
  
_As the voice faded, Danielle pulled her hand from the black crest and looked at Ashli in shock.   
  
"What did you do to me?" The red haired asked, her eyes narrowing.   
  
"The black crest responded to you….as it did to me….." Ashli replied, blinking her eyes slowly.   
  
"What do you mean by responded to me?" The confused red haired girl questioned, keeping her eyes on the lilac haired girl.   
  
"You are like me. Your spirit is different somehow and the black crest responded to your spirit and bestowed powers unto you…" Ashli sighed. "That's all I can say here, but if you want to know more meet me at the field behind the school!"   
  
Danielle shook her head.   
  
"I don't understand!" She yelled. "Powers? What powers?"   
  
Ashli smirked and her eyes grew slightly mischievous.   
  
"The power to be different, the power of the legendary Kaitou Ritz!" She smirked at Danielle.   
  
"But Kaitou Ritz is a fairy story!" Danielle snorted. "She's an imaginary girl created to teach kids about the wrongs of stealing…"   
  
Ashli cut Danielle off, looking a little annoyed!  
  
"Look, if you can prove she's fake, well fair enough. But I have first hand experience. That story was based on a real life thief!"  
  
"Whatever!" Danielle sighed looking at the girl "Um, do you know where our next class is?"   
  
"Yeah, come with me..."   
  
* I guess looking back at that moment I can say it was one of the most crucial points in my life. Back then, I suppose I never thought about it that much, but then again, at that point on I should have realized just how much everything was about to change for everyone, for Danielle, for me. . .*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Ice:  **Yes!  *punches the air*  Another chapter done!  
  
**Ashleigh:  **^_^  And there are gonna be more chapters!  
  
**Ice:  **Ya know, I think we should update faster than we normally do. . .  
  
**Ashleigh and Ice:  ***stare at each other*  Nah. . .  
  
**Ice:  ***grins evilly*  It's more fun to torture the readers with evil cliffhangers!  
  
**Ashleigh:  ***backs away smiling nervously*  You know you scare me sometimes.  
  
**Ice:  **^__________^  THANKIES!  
  
**Ashleigh:  ***looks upwards and sighs*  Someone help me.  
  
**Ice:  **Nobody can help you now!  For I am. . .BATMAN!  *runs around cacklingevilly*  
  
**Ashleigh:  ***groans*  Please don't tell me she got a hold of the coffee. . .  
  
**Kaiba:  ***enters*  Okay, I won't tell you.  
  
**Ice:  **Mwahahahahaha!  *runs over to Kaiba and steals his wallet*  
  
**Kaiba:  **Hey!  That's mine!  *chases Ice around*  
  
**Ashleigh:  **--__--  
  
**Ice:  ***still running away from Kaiba*  Please review!!


	4. Author Note

**_Author's Note:  
  
_**Woot!  Woot!  -____-  I made a train sound. . .  
  
After a month of being away from the computer (where I had a two or three week period of no technology because of my stupid computer -__-) and having no ideas to work with ^_^;;; I'm finally back with an idea.  
  
I'm going to try and update most of my fics during this week.  You don't have to be patient with me, but please don't come after me with a pitchfork and a torch.  O_O  I've been watching _way _too many horror movies lately.    
  
Anyways, just give me a little more time.  School's being a brat right now – why must teachers think it's okay to assign projects and assignments every day of the week?  Is it because they're evil?  Probably.  
  
I also have my yearly dance recital coming up this Sunday (Mother's Day) so I can't update that day.  I'm gonna be spending my day having hair pins jabbed into my head by my older sister -___-  
  
I wanna thank you reviewers who have been patient with me (even though I haven't updated for a month) and hung around while I wrote this fic.  
  
Speaking of which, good news!!  It's going to end in about five chapters (maybe six).  I don't care how long the chapters have to be, I want you guys to be begging for more and hanging around me like the smell on a fish. . .  
  
O_O  
  
That was a _really _bad comparison. . .  
  
Forget I used that fish example.  I've had an obsession with fish lately.  ^__^;; Cute, cute fish.  Cute Nemo.  Cute gold fish crackers.  XD  
  
Dude, this is like the length of a chapter for me.  XD  
  
I must go and finish off these fics.  So, next time you hear from me will be in a chapter for the fic you've been wanting to read the most.  Which is pretty much all of them. . .I think.  *shrugs*  
  
Later y'all!  
  
To fanfiction.net administrators, this notice will be removed as soon as I get around to updating the fics (which like I said, should be sometime this week. . .hmm, maybe next week at the latest).  
  
See ya around!  
  
Ice-dragon1018  


End file.
